simone_cruz_throwbacksfandomcom-20200214-history
ALL STAR K!
All Star K! is a Philippine television karaoke game show broadcast by GMA Network. Originally hosted by Arnell Ignacio and later replaced by Jaya and Allan K, it premiered on January 13, 2002. The show concluded on October 18, 2009 with a total of 512 episodes. Launched originally as K! The 1 Million Peso Videoke Challenge, the show was reformatted as a celebrity game show and retitled as All Star K! in September 2004. Gameplay The game is played "karaoke-style" wherein the seven players take turns singing lines from a pre-selected song. In each round, a computer-operated jukebox randomly selects a category and song. The song is played with missing words and the player must fill in the blank correctly in order to stay in the game. Each correct guess equals a cash prize, and as the group of players sing correctly, the pot gets bigger. The round ends when the song ends. Whoever the computer "tallies" as the one who did the worst for the round is eliminated, and players with perfect answers are safe from the K!atayan, or the elimination of the players. This cycle continues for five rounds, until two players remain. Elimination Round In 5 Rounds, there are 7 single, pairs, and trio of players are going to play for the 1 million pesos videoke challenge. Each round, there is a particular song from the jukebox which the host would give a category and command "Jukebox, Select", the jukebox randomly select a category and the stage floor or the piano floor will select player to play first and the host would ask if he or she will " K! Na" then the other players would say " K! na K" then the hosts would give the command " Music!" to start the song. The host would start singing the first part of the song then the player would continue the lines and must correct the missing blanks in each player. One correct answer is equivalent to 10 thousand pesos. If the player didn't correct the missing blank, their "K!aban na Cash" or the pot money would decrease or lower. The music stop when the last player correct the blank. In each round, there are 1 or more Hired K!ller to be "K!a K!atayin" or eliminated whenever there are player/s who didn't make it to correct the missing blank. Categories * Soundtrak! or Soundtrack! - soundtrack of a film or a television series * K! Hit Ano or K! Hit What - any kind of songs as long as English or Tagalog * Patok! Na Patok! - popular songs * Na K! Raan - old songs * K! Puso - songs performed by GMA Network contract artists One on One Instant K!atayan Round The round starts with an selection of category from the Jukebox and the host would give the clues of the 3 unknown songs before giving 10 seconds to decide if the players wants to play or to pass to his or her opponent. If his or her opponent got the wrong answer in each song, he or she would proceed to the jackpot round. Jackpot Round The lone player standing, in order to play for jackpot of one million pesos, must surrender the pot money the group has acquired all throughout the game. The player will be given the song category before giving 10 seconds to decide and making this decision. If the player chooses to go forward, he or she must sing the pre -selected song and guess all 11 blanks within the song correctly. Every correct blank corresponds to a prize but the seventh to the tenth blanks are always of very high value. Anytime the player incorrectly guesses that game is over. After answering the five missing blanks the song is paused and the player is asked whether to keep playing or stop the game. At the tenth blank the song is paused and the player is once again asked whether to keep on playing or stop the game and take home all the money he or she has accumulated in the round.The player is given another 10 seconds to decide if the player choose to keep on playing or to stop the game. If the player chooses to continue, the song is played again with the last blank longer than others (as usually blanks just cover one to two words) and if the player got the correct blank, the player takes home the million peso prize. Category:GMA 7 & QTV 11 Series